Le week-end du Chat
by Paige0703
Summary: Suite de la fic : "Le Chat VS Le Corbeau." Kuroo réserver une petite surprise à Tsukishima... Mais qui dit qu'il n'y aura que ce dernier qui réserve des surprises ? Le Corbeau pourrait bien surprendre le Chat...


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Me revoilà après un moment d'absence ^^**_

 _ **J'ai plusieurs fics dans mes dossiers que je n'ai toujours pas posté et celle-ci en fait parti. Il s'agit de la suite de : "Le Chat VS Le Corbeau.".  
**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle plaira (comme toutes les autres ^^)  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Le week-end du Chat**_

Quand le coach leur avait enfin accordé un week-end de vacances plus que mérité, Kuroo, capitaine de l'équipe de Nekoma, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Oh non, son planning pour ces deux jours était déjà parfaitement réglé à la seconde près. Il imaginait déjà la tête que ferait le blond quand il le verrait débarquer l'air de rien. Il en riait même d'avance. Kuroo était l'incarnation même de l'expression "Qui aime bien châtie bien". Plus il aimait une personne et plus cela l'amusait de le taquiner. En même temps il aimait aussi faire tourner en bourrique les gens qu'il ne pouvait pas voir... mais là, c'était tout de même autre chose.

Samedi matin, le capitaine de Nekoma se leva aux aurores avant de prendre son sac de voyage et de quitter sa maison en direction de la gare. Une fois dans le train, il s'amusa presque à compter les minutes qui le séparaient encore du blond. Un sourire carnassier se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres alors que le visage de ce dernier apparaissait une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

Il arriva finalement à Sendai, lieu où se trouvait le lycée de Karasuno, aux alentours de 8 h 30. Ni une ni deux, il se dirigea vers la maison du blond. Pas que Tsukishima lui ait gentiment donné son adresse, non, mais Sawamura, par contre... Kuroo avait en effet contacté le capitaine et il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour le convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'aller rendre visite au première année. Tant mieux pour lui. Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque 9 h 00.

\- Oui, ça devrait le faire, remarqua le jeune homme pour lui même.

Il remonta le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il prit un air neutre, chassant le plus loin possible tous les plans qu'il avait prévu pour le blond avant de finalement appuyer sur la sonnette. Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il put enfin voir la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Qu'elle ne fut pas son plaisir lorsque le blond lui même vint l'accueillir. Il put ainsi constater sa surprise en le voyant débarquer.

\- Salut, dit-il tranquillement alors que le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Main sur la poignée, habillé d'un bas de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt large, Tsukishima ne devait pas être debout depuis bien longtemps, se dit Kuroo. Tsukishima se ressaisit finalement en voyant le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis grandir un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- C'est pourtant évident : je viens passer le week-end chez mon petit ami, annonça le brun comme une évidence.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa presque Tsukishima. Et de quel droit...

Kuroo ne laissa pas le temps au blond de finir sa phrase qu'il s'approcha soudainement de lui, réduisant à néant l'espace qui les séparait avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tsukishima, qui ne s'y attendait évidemment pas, ne tenta même pas de le repousser et bien malgré lui, se surprit à lui répondre. Il se détendit légèrement. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué en fait...

Quand il avait vu Kuroo en face de lui, évidemment il avait été surpris, mais ce qui l'avait aussi étonné, avait été de ressentir un peu de colère. De la colère ? Oui, pourquoi n'était-il pas passé le voir avant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contacté ? Il avait l'impression que ce qui s'était passé près de trois semaines plus tôt ne signifiait rien pour le plus vieux alors que lui n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Alors le voir débarquer comme si de rien n'était... Oui, cela l'avait un peu énervé. Mais peut-être que finalement Kuroo n'avait rien oublié. Avait-il pensé à lui pendant ces dernières semaines ? Même s'il aurait aimé le savoir, il ne pouvait pas le demander... Non, il n'oserait pas poser une telle question au brun.

Finalement Kuroo mit fin au baiser. Les lèvres et les sourcils légèrement froncés, Tsukishima se décala légèrement en silence. Kuroo sourit alors avant d'entrer.

\- Tu es tout seul ? Demanda le brun en ôtant ses chaussures.

\- Oui, mes parents sont partis hier soir et ne rentrent que dimanche soir, expliqua Tsukishima.

\- J'ai bien choisi mon moment pour venir alors, remarqua le capitaine des Chats. Je peux poser ça dans ta chambre ? Dit-il en montrant son sac de voyage.

Tsukishima soupira pour la forme avant d'ouvrir la marche. Étant devant, Kuroo ne pouvait pas voir le léger sourire que le blond affichait à savoir que le brun le suivait. Il sentait son cœur battre comme jamais et il se doutait que la présence de l'autre joueur n'y était pas pour rien. Il ne voulait pourtant pas que le brun se rende compte que sa visite lui faisait plaisir et alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre, Tsukishima affichait de nouveau son air nonchalant.

Une fois le sac posé, Kuroo se laissa tomber sur le lit du blond.

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, maugréa Tsukishima plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur, se moqua Kuroo. Devrais-je te punir pour ton insolence ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Tsukishima frissonna légèrement à ces mots, comprenant parfaitement à quoi faisait référence le brun : un nouveau baiser. Cela n'échappa évidemment pas au plus âgé des deux qui se réjouit de cette réaction. Le corps du blond était encore une fois plus honnête que ses paroles. En même temps, cela faisait parti de son charme.

\- Je suis pas un gamin... marmonna Tsukishima. Et puis j'ai à faire, dit-il en se tournant vers son bureau, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes soi-disant menaces

C'est le cœur battant qu'il espéra voir le brun se lever et venir mettre ses menaces à exécutions. Kuroo avait parfaitement comprit le manège du blond, tout comme il l'avait comprit durant leur stage d'entraînement. Il se leva alors prêt à faire plaisir à son partenaire. Il devina le léger sourire qui se dessinait maintenant sur les lèvres du blond. Sourire qui disparu évidemment alors que Kuroo forçait le blond à se tourner vers lui. Une main sous le menton du blond, Kuroo pouvait voir les yeux ambre de Tsukishima briller un peu plus que d'habitude.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais céder à tous tes caprices, Megane kun, dit alors Kuroo. Mais là, je suis de bonne humeur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

Pour le faire taire, le capitaine de Nekoma s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres, coupant le souffle du blond. Celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre geste quand il sentit l'autre main de Kuroo venir se poser au creux de ses reins avant de rapprocher son corps du sien. S'il bougeait, il ne savait pas ce qui risquait de se passer... Il préféra donc se laisser faire et simplement répondre aux baisers du brun avec autant d'envie qu'il pouvait. _Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter,_ se surprit à penser Tsukishima. Après de longues minutes, Kuroo éloigna finalement ses lèvres de celles du blond, gardant pourtant son visage non loin de celui de ce dernier.

\- Et c'est quoi que tu dois faire de plus important que moi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mes devoirs, répondit alors le blond en détournant les yeux.

 _Plus vite je les aurais fait et plus vite je pourrais passer du temps avec toi_ _,_ se dit le blond.

\- Mmm... Oui, plus vite tu les auras fait et plus vite on pourra s'amuser tout les deux, remarqua Kuroo.

Contre toute attente, Tsukishima rougit brusquement. Kuroo ne lâcha pas des yeux le visage de Tsukishima qui détourna les siens, craignant que le brun ait encore une fois deviné ses pensées. Alors que le capitaine de Nekoma réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Tsukishima tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun.

\- Attends, dit alors Kuroo pensant avoir deviné. Ne me dis pas qu'on a pensé à la même chose ? Tenta-t-il à tout hasard.

Il sentit le blond tressaillir très légèrement tout contre lui. S'il n'avait pas eu sa main sur sa hanche, il n'aurait sûrement rien perçu. Il sourit alors, comprenant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Tu te fais de fausses idées, tenta pourtant le blond. Je comptais les faire avant même ta venue, ajouta-t-il.

Kuroo força Tsukishima à le regarder avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il voulait ainsi le remercier d'avoir voulu se débarrasser de ses devoirs rapidement pour pouvoir ainsi avoir le reste du week-end à passer avec lui.

\- Ta punition, dit-il pourtant

\- J'avais deviné, répondit Kei nullement gêné ou en colère.

Contre toute attente, Kuroo lâcha finalement Tsukishima avant de s'éloigner de lui et d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je te laisse tranquille. Pour le moment en tout cas, crût bon d'ajouter le capitaine.

Tsukishima prit finalement place à son bureau avant d'en sortir ses affaires. Il commença par l'histoire qu'il termina en une vingtaine de minutes avant de passer à l'anglais, matière sur laquelle il mit à peine un peu plus de temps. Il passa finalement aux maths. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il était dessus quand Kuroo décida de bouger un peu. Il se leva et vint voir où en était le plus jeune. Il prit place derrière le blond, la tête au dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier. Tsukishima s'arrêta presque de respirer en voyant celui qu'il aimait si près de lui. Concentré sur son exercice, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Kuroo resta ainsi près de cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Tsukishima eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses calculs. Finalement le brun brisa le silence.

\- Dis moi Megane kun, je sais que tu aies une tête alors... tu te rends compte que tu as utilisé la mauvaise formule à tes deux précédents calculs ?

\- Que...

Tsukishima vérifia ses calculs se rendant alors compte que le brun disait vrai.

\- Arrête de me déconcentrer en même temps ! Se plaignit Kei tout en effaçant ses erreurs.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un aime être puni, dit Kuroo.

Cette fois-ci, Tsukishima n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais à cette perspective, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Ou pas... dit finalement Kuroo.

Il avait parfaitement remarqué le léger sourire du blond à l'annonce d'un futur baiser. Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait que ce dernier le réclame normalement et non pas indirectement comme il le faisait depuis le début.

\- Mais si tu veux Megane kun, je veux bien t'aider pour tes devoirs par contre.

\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, s'énerva Tsukishima, agacé de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. J'ai un nom je te signale.

De un il faisait une erreur stupide devant Kuroo et de deux, il n'avait pas le droit à un baiser ? Et Kuroo se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui en prime... Il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tsukki alors ?

\- Non, refusa catégoriquement le blond.

\- Honey ? Tenta le brun en devinant déjà la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Tsukishima lui jeta un regard noir qui amusa le brun. Comme s'il était du genre à l'appeler ainsi de toute façon. Tsukishima se doutait qu'il se moquait de lui, mais même.

\- Mmm, réfléchit Kuroo. Et pourquoi pas... Kei, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Tsukishima en sentant le souffle chaud de Kuroo venir chatouiller son oreille. Et puis entendre son prénom ainsi chuchoter... Le blond se sentait tout retourné. Il déglutit péniblement alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

\- Non plus... murmura -t-il péniblement.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ton prénom pourtant, non ? Répondit Kuroo.

Voyant que Tsukishima n'avait pas vraiment la force de répondre, et surtout ne trouvait pas d'argument, il préféra changer de sujet.

\- En tout cas si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

Il retourna s'asseoir, laissant le blond plus seul que jamais. Une fois les maths terminés, Tsukishima resta tout de même devant son cahier, sans rien faire. Une partie de lui voulait que Kuroo s'occupe de lui, fasse attention à lui, mais en même temps il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Il avait l'impression de rendre les armes et de s'avouer vaincu en faisant ça. Mais serait-ce vraiment une marque de faiblesse que de lui dire qu'il avait envie ou besoin de lui ? Cela ne semblait pourtant pas gêner le brun de le faire, alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Kuroo s'étonna de ne plus voir le blond bouger. Avait-il fini ? Alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, il le vit ranger ses affaires avant de sortir un nouveau cahier. Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Il se peut... commença Tsukishima, que j'ai besoin de toi, acheva-t-il le cœur battant.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une remarque moqueuse, Tsukishima fut légèrement surprit d'entendre Kuroo le rejoindre sans rien dire.

\- Pour ? Demanda ce dernier en le rejoignant.

\- Sciences. On a commencé la leçon en début de semaine seulement et j'aurais voulu m'avancer un peu sur le chapitre.

\- Fais voir, répondit Kuroo en se plaçant une nouvelle fois au dessus de son épaule.

Kuroo parcouru rapidement les exercices avant de les expliquer au blond. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le brun lui expliqua de manière très précise et détaillée les points importants. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il devait faire et se surprit à poser des questions à de nombreuses reprises pour la suite. Une fois fait et satisfait d'avoir comprit, une idée traversa l'esprit de Tsukishima. _Dans ce cas là, je mériterais_ _une récompense_ _, non ?_ Il secoua la tête. Jamais il n'oserait dire une chose pareille. Cela lui paraissait logique pourtant. Embarrassant à dire, mais logique.

\- Crache le morceau, lui dit alors le brun.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Tsukishima en se tournant légèrement vers Kuroo.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, mais encore une fois tu hésites. Tu sais, j'ai beau deviner assez souvent ce qui te passes par la tête, je ne peux pas non plus lire dans ton esprit. Si tu ne dis rien, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses, dit alors Kuroo l'air grave.

Il savait que le brun avait raison. Sans communication ils n'iraient pas loin. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il tenait au brun beaucoup plus que ce dernier ne devait sûrement l'avoir deviné.

\- Tu t'es amusé à me punir pour un oui ou un non ? Remarqua finalement Tsukishima.

\- En effet, répondit le capitaine de Nekoma ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir.

\- Mais dans ce cas précis, commença Tsukishima le cœur battant, ce n'est pas plutôt une récompense que je mériterais ? Acheva-t-il pourtant sûr de lui.

Après de longues secondes de silence, Kuroo éclata de rire ce qui fit voler en éclat le peu d'assurance qu'avait rassemblé le blond.

\- Tu...

\- Attends avant de t'énerver, le coupa le brun. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout, lui expliqua le brun.

En effet Kuroo s'était attendu à beaucoup, mais pas à ça. Pourtant il devait avouer que le plus jeune avait raison. Ce dernier avait fait un pas conséquent dans sa direction : il lui avait demandé son aide, lui avait fait remarquer à sa manière qu'il avait envie de lui, de ses baisers. Il les avait réclamé sans rechigner, en le regardant dans les yeux. Oui, il méritait bien une récompense.

Il leva une main et caressa la joue du blond qui pencha la tête pour la poser sur la main de Kuroo, voulant sentir un peu plus la chaleur de celle-ci sur sa joue. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux alors que Kuroo commençait à se rapprocher lentement du visage du blond. Une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres purent s'unir. Tsukishima sentit la langue de Kuroo se glisser entre ses lèvres et venir caresser la sienne. Un lent ballet commença et, comme pour être sûr que le brun ne parte pas de sitôt, voulant profiter de sa récompense au maximum, Tsukishima passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de la part du blond et sourit tout contre ses lèvres. Prenant cela pour un nouveau sourire moqueur, Tsukishima mordilla légèrement la lèvre du brun. Pour le punir, Kuroo se fit plus possessif et Tsukishima fut rapidement à bout de souffle devant les nombreux baisers fougueux et impatients de son amant. Ils se séparèrent finalement au bout de longues minutes. Le silence fut finalement brisé par l'estomac du brun.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Kuroo en rigolant.

Tsukishima se leva alors.

\- On descend manger.

Kuroo suivit Tsukishima jusque dans la cuisine. Tsukishima sortit un repas tout fait du réfrigérateur avant de le mettre à réchauffer.

\- Tu ne me prépares pas quelque chose toi-même ? Remarqua Kuroo.

\- Même pas en rêve, répondit le blond avant de commencer à mettre le couvert pour deux.

\- Oui, en même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter, ajouta le brun.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Tsukishima en se tournant vers le capitaine de Nekoma.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préparé quelque chose si je te l'avais demandé ou s'il n'y avait rien eu de prêt à manger ?

\- Je... me serais débrouillé... je crois.

\- Comment ? Demanda Kuroo.

\- Me serait acheté quelque chose... maugréa le blond.

Et devant le léger rire moqueur de Kuroo, il ajouta :

\- Juste parce que c'est plus rapide !

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de remonter dans la chambre de Tsukishima une fois la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée. Kuroo se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber sur le lit, s'y allongeant de tout son long. Tsukishima le regarda faire avant de reprendre place à son bureau. Il tourna cependant sa chaise pour faire face à son invité. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de volley, et contrairement à ce que le blond avait craint au début, Kuroo ne tenta rien pour s'approcher de lui. Il le taquina comme il en avait l'habitude, mais sans vraiment de sous-entendu. Tsukishima se détendit alors peu à peu au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi passait. Il se surprit cependant à être plus frustré qu'il ne l'aurait crû de savoir Kuroo juste en face de lui et qu'il ne tente rien. Même pas un geste dans sa direction. C'était trop lui demander de l'embrasser ?

Finalement ils dînèrent et alors que Tsukishima proposait à Kuroo d'utiliser la salle de bains en premier, le brun lui répondit :

\- Non, vas-y le premier. Je dois passer un coup de fil. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai.

Il donna à Tsukishima ses affaires de nuit avant de le mettre à la porte de sa propre chambre. Le blond haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Jamais il n'arriverait à suivre le brun. Il ne vit pas la porte de sa chambre s'entrebâiller légèrement et le sourire de prédateur du capitaine des Chats.

\- On va bien s'amuser, murmura Kuroo pour lui même sachant que le blond ne pourrait l'entendre à cette distance.

Tsukishima fit couler l'eau sur lui et alors qu'il venait de commencer à se nettoyer, il sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos. Il sursauta violemment avant de se retourner. Il tomba nez à nez avec le brun. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu le rejoindre...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença le blond avant d'être interrompu par le capitaine de Nekoma.

\- J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, du coup... dit-il avant de s'interrompre laissant l'imagination de Tsukishima faire le reste.

\- Du coup rien du tout ! Tu dégages de là ! S'écria presque le blond ne sachant plus où se mettre, les joues en feu.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun le rejoigne. Mais en même temps il devait admettre que cela lui ressemblait bien. Cela lui ressemblait même mieux que son comportement de cette après-midi.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Demanda alors Kuroo d'une voix sensuelle.

Il fit glisser son index sur le ventre et la poitrine du blond, remontant jusqu'à son cou avant d'attraper son menton et de rapprocher leurs visages. Tsukishima déglutit péniblement. Kuroo avait le don de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il se doutait que le brun verrait rapidement à travers ses mensonges. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à voir Kuroo ici, avec lui ? Bien au contraire et c'était justement cela qui le mettait dans un tel état de stress. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation si nouvelle pour lui.

Kuroo attendait patiemment la réponse du blond. La respiration saccadée que ce dernier tentait en vain de calmer, l'amusait quelque peu. Il s'amusa alors à laisser glisser son autre main sur le corps nu de Tsukishima, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau, le sentant frissonner. Tsukishima finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point ce simple geste le rendait complètement fou.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse Kei : tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Répéta le brun d'un ton suave.

\- Va te faire voir, maugréa Tsukishima qui avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour que sa voix lui obéisse et accepte de sortir.

\- Bien, répondit Kuroo tout en se détachant du blond. Si tu veux je m'en vais, dit-il alors.

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à partir. Instinctivement, la main du blond attrapa le poignet de Kuroo. Tsukishima en fut le premier surprit et posa alors les yeux sur sa propre main. Devant le regard étonné du blond, Kuroo sourit.

\- Quand je te dis que ton corps est plus honnête que toi, je ne plaisante pas, remarqua le plus âgé des deux.

Il s'approcha soudainement du blond qui recula contre le mur, surpris. Kuroo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres avant de les malmener avec une précision redoutable. Tsukishima sentait peu à peu son esprit s'embrumer alors que son corps réagissait, comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer Kuroo, de plus en plus, aux tendres attentions de Kuroo. Entre baisers et caresses, Tsukishima était déjà aux portes du Paradis.

Kuroo observa minutieusement le visage de Tsukishima. Les yeux clos, celui-ci faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser le moindre soupir lui échapper. Kuroo fit lentement glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, se rapprochant de la zone devenue la plus sensible chez ce dernier.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura Kuroo.

Tsukishima entrouvrit les yeux et fut surprit de voir une telle envie briller dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il le désirait à ce point ? Le cœur de Tsukishima loupa un battement alors qu'une joie sans nom l'inondait à présent. Il n'avait qu'une envie, remercier Kuroo pour tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Parce que oui, en dehors de ses taquineries et de ses moqueries, c'était bien des preuves d'amour qu'il lui donnait. Et lui, que lui donnait-il en échange ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser qu'il sentit la main de Kuroo s'emparer de son membre avant de commencer de lents et doux va et viens. Tsukishima sentit rapidement ses jambes trembler au fur et à mesure que le rythme imposé par le capitaine des Chats augmentait. Il posa finalement le front sur l'épaule de Kuroo alors que ce dernier prenait son propre membre en main, l'amenant tout contre celui du blond. Il ne savait pas si Tsukishima s'en rendait compte, mais il le sentit frissonner un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme de longues minutes plus tard.

\- Kuroo... murmura faiblement Tsukishima en se mordant la lèvre un peu avant de rendre les armes, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Kuroo préféra ne rien dire. L'eau continua de couler sur eux. Le brun ne bougeait pas de peur de voir le plus jeune partir. Il aimait sentir la présence du plus jeune tout contre lui. Tsukishima, quand à lui, n'avait pas la force de bouger, ni même l'envie d'ailleurs. Il s'attendait à une remarque de Kuroo et s'étonnait qu'il n'en fasse pas, même s'il l'en remerciait mentalement. Finalement, il sentit la main du brun venir s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à ce simple contact. Qu'il aimait sentir les mains du brun sur lui... Il ferma les yeux alors que la voix de ce dernier venait résonner à son oreille.

\- J'aime t'avoir ainsi à ma merci, mais il faudra peut-être sortir un jour, Kei.

Tsukishima se détacha à contre-cœur du corps chaud de Kuroo. Il coupa l'eau sans un regard pour le brun avant de sortir. Il s'empara d'une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille avant d'en passer une à Kuroo qui l'avait suivit. Il en prit une autre et commença à s'essuyer sous le regard gourmand du capitaine des Chat. Il le sentait. Tsukishima sentait parfaitement le regard du brun sur lui, faisant augmenter une nouvelle fois son rythme cardiaque. Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit avant de retourner dans la chambre du blond. Tsukishima installa un matelas par terre.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le lit ? Je suis quand même un invité je te rappelle, lui fit remarquer le brun.

\- Tu t'es plutôt invité tout seul, lui rappela Tsukishima.

\- Peut-être...

Kuroo se glissa dans son lit. Une fois fait, Tsukishima éteignit la lumière avant de rejoindre son lit. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tsukishima entendit le bruissement des couvertures de son camarade avant de sentir la sienne être soulevée alors qu'un corps chaud se glissait finalement tout contre lui. Le torse de Kuroo désormais tout contre son dos, Tsukishima soupira plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. En fait, il s'y était un peu attendu et l'avait même espéré. Kuroo se rapprocha du blond au point que celui-ci pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

\- Retourne-toi, murmura Kuroo.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda Tsukishima ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne, mais aussi sa satisfaction à sentir Kuroo tout contre lui, de nouveau.

Kuroo glissa une main sous le haut du blond, la faisant glisser habilement sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

\- Et si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure ? Demanda alors le brun.

Des images revinrent à l'esprit du blond. Encore une fois il n'avait rien fait. Kuroo lui avait donné du plaisir, lui avait montré son amour. Il avait encore une fois pensé à lui et encore à lui. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Tsukishima se rendait compte que Kuroo l'avait toujours fait passer en premier, et lui... qu'avait-il donné en retour à Kuroo ? Rien. Des sarcasmes. Oui, Kuroo arrivait à lire à travers ses mensonges, mais comme il le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il ne pouvait lire ses pensées et un jour ou l'autre son manque de communication risquait de leur être préjudiciable. Au point de perdre le brun ? À cette idée un pincement serra le cœur du blond. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait sans pour autant avoir la force ou plutôt le courage de l'avouer. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour que le brun comprenne que lui aussi prenait leur relation au sérieux. Il se tourna finalement et, contre toute attente, il s'empara délicatement des lèvres du brun. Ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sourire légèrement, répondant au premier baiser du blond. Sa main désormais dans le dos du blond, il continua de la faire glisser sur la peau de ce dernier, ayant remarqué que ce dernier aimait ça. Après tout, il sentait son corps réagir à la moindre de ses caresses, aussi légère soit elle et surtout, Kei ne l'avait jamais vraiment repoussé fermement.

Tsukishima mit finalement fin au baiser.

\- Et bien, que me vaut le plaisir de ce baiser ? Demanda Kuroo plus qu'heureux par cette initiative du plus jeune.

Tsukishima qui allait répondre par un sarcasme se retint de justesse.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'en avoir envie aussi ? Demanda finalement Tsukishima sur un ton qu'il voulu le plus neutre possible.

\- Bien sûr que si. Autant que tu veux d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas moi que ça va gêner. Bien au contraire, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses Kei, répondit sincèrement Kuroo en souriant.

Grace à la douce lueur de la lune filtrant à travers le rideau et éclairant la chambre, Tsukishima pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie que ce soit dans le sourire ou le regard de Kuroo.

\- J'espère bien, répondit tout de même le blond.

Pourtant, il n'y avait cette fois aucune trace de sarcasme ou de dédain, mais ça, Kuroo le garda pour lui. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, et seul la main de Kuroo glissait encore sur le dos du blond. Pas un mot ou un geste autre que ce dernier. Tsukishima commençait même à trouver le temps long. Quand le brun allait-il enfin agir ? Son corps, son esprit, son âme... tout son être n'appelait que Kuroo. Alors pourquoi ce dernier ne faisait-il rien ? Jouait-il encore une fois avec ses nerfs ?

Kuroo ne pouvait plus quitter le blond du regard. Il aurait tellement voulu suspendre le temps et rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Tout semblait si parfait : il était avec celui qu'il aimait, tout contre lui, ce dernier l'avait embrassé, se rapprochant même de lui. Acceptant enfin peu à peu ses sentiments tout comme les siens. Que demander de mieux ? Il vit pourtant Tsukishima froncer légèrement les lèvres. Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Tsukishima n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui, mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait atteint ses limites. Kuroo repartait demain et il ne savait pas quand il pourrait le revoir. Il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il avait envie de lui, il avait besoin de lui tout de suite et maintenant. Tellement besoin que ça en était douloureux. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer un jour. Il se redressa alors, forçant Kuroo à se mettre sur le dos avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches, son visage juste au dessus de celui du brun.

\- Tu attends quoi, le déluge ? Demanda alors le blond de mauvaise humeur.

Devant l'impatience de Tsukishima, Kuroo ne put que sourire. Il était aux anges. Tsukishima avait envie de lui. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté, mais jamais il n'en avait non plus eu la certitude. Ou en tout cas, jamais il n'avait pu savoir à quel point. Mais là, il le savait... Tsukishima le désirait vraiment plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La détermination dans son regard ne laissait aucune place au doute. Et pour une fois qu'il ne rougissait pas, même pas un léger rosissement de ses joues. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Tsukishima soupira. Il ne cesserait donc jamais de le faire tourner en bourrique celui-là... Il baissa finalement son visage, lentement, ne quittant pas le brun des yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il pensait l'embrasser, une autre idée traversa l'esprit du blond. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre du brun avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Il vit la surprise dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et fut plus que ravi de son petit effet.

\- Dis toi que c'est ta punition, expliqua alors Tsukishima.

\- Ma punition ? Pour quoi ? Demanda le brun.

\- Quand on commence quelque chose, on le finit, remarqua Tsukishima.

\- J'ai commencé quelque chose ? Moi ? Dit Kuroo faisait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Pour reprendre tes paroles d'il y a quelques minutes : "Et si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure", répéta Tsukishima.

Kuroo sourit faiblement. Il avait vraiment réponse à tout.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Tsukishima, ça fait déjà trois semaines que ça a "commencé", tu en mets du temps... remarqua Tsukishima avec sarcasme. Monsieur le grand parleur ne saurait-il pas s'y prendre ou...

Voulant faire taire le plus jeune, bien trop confiant depuis quelques minutes, Kuroo passa une main dans les mèches blondes avant d'approcher rapidement son visage du sien. Il s'empara rapidement des lèvres de ce dernier dans un baiser avide et gourmand. "Tu ne m'échapperas pas", semblait dire ce baiser. Tsukishima en eut le souffle coupé. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, reprenant rapidement son souffle avant de sentir la langue impétueuse du plus âgé venir s'infiltrer à la recherche de sa consœur. Elles se caressèrent, butèrent l'une contre l'autre, avant de s'éloigner et de se chercher de nouveau. Les mains de Kuroo se glissèrent sous le haut du plus jeune avant de remonter le long du corps de ce dernier ôtant ainsi le vêtement.

À peine eut-il jeté le haut plus loin, il bascula le plus jeune sur le côté. Tsukishima n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais quelques secondes après, tout ce qu'il sut c'est qu'il était complètement nu, à nouveau, Kuroo au dessus de lui était dans les mêmes conditions. Installé entre les jambes du plus jeune, Kuroo n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Il posa son front sur celui du blond.

\- Désolé, mais fallait pas me provoquer...

\- Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça, marmonna Tsukishima avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Kuroo et de l'attirer un peu plus près de lui.

Kuroo sourit avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Le signal était donné, Tsukishima était tout à lui. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, les baisers devinrent vite impatients. Le besoin et l'envie de l'autre se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir dans chaque parcelle de leurs corps. Kuroo lâcha finalement les lèvres du blond avant de déposer de nombreux baisers ci et là sur le visage de ce dernier qui ferma les yeux. Il leva légèrement la tête alors que le brun redessiner de ses baisers la mâchoire de son amant, le faisant frissonner quand son souffle frôlait sa peau si sensible. Tsukishima serra les draps alors que le plaisir s'insinuait un peu plus dans son corps, glissant dans ses veines à chaque battement de son cœur.

L'esprit de Tsukishima fut vite perdu quand les mains du capitaine de Nekoma se mêlèrent à la partie. Pour la première fois, Tsukishima laissa échappa un faible soupir de satisfaction qui n'échappa nullement au brun. Mais là, le blond n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il prenait trop de plaisir entre les mains du brun pour ressentir une quelconque gêne. Une lente descente commença pour le brun, déposant une pluie de baisers papillons sur le corps de Tsukishima, le sentant frissonner sous lui. Il connaissait déjà le corps de ce dernier, mais il prenait plaisir à le découvrir une nouvelle fois, trouvant de nouvelles zones plus sensibles que d'autres.

Il n'hésita pas un instant avant de donner un coup de langue sur le membre de Tsukishima qui, lui, ne s'y était pas attendu. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa alors ce qui fit légèrement rire le brun. Il donna de légers coups de langue sur le bout de la verge du plus jeune avant de l'engloutir complètement et de commencer de lents va et vient.

\- Mmm... gémit Tsukishima en se tortillant légèrement, cherchant à augmenter le contact avec la langue de Kuroo. Ku...roo, murmura-t-il.

Kuroo avait voulu torturer un peu le plus jeune au début, mais il se rendit vite compte que cela revenait à retarder son moment à lui aussi et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait assez attendu. Il continua encore un peu, le temps de préparer le corps du plus jeune à le recevoir. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, son esprit trop embrumé par les vagues successives de plaisir intense que Kuroo faisait naître en lui. Alors qu'il sentait le blond se cambrer, près à atteindre l'orgasme, il s'éloigna, relâchant le membre du blond. Tsukishima soupira de frustration, sans même s'en rendre compte. Kuroo remonta à sa hauteur.

\- Je me doute que tu aurais préféré que je continue, mais j'ai encore mieux pour toi. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse, bien sûr.

Pour toute réponse, Tsukishima s'empara du visage du brun avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser avide.

\- Compris, répondit Kuroo quand Kei le relâcha finalement.

Le capitaine de Nekoma le fit se retourner avant de placer son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond. Il s'y glissa lentement, de peur de le blesser. Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, Tsukishima pouvait ressentir la douceur avec laquelle Kuroo s'insinuait en lui. Il avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas en sucre, mais il sentait déjà des frissons de plaisir remonter doucement mais sûrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Kuroo laissa échappa un soupir de satisfaction une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré dans le corps du blond. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le dos et les flancs du plus jeune avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il avait assez attendu. Un léger coup de rein du plus jeune qui électrisa Kuroo.

\- Mmm, gémit le brun. J'ai compris, mais faudra pas te plaindre après...

Il sortit du corps du plus jeune avant d'y entrer d'un coup de rein.

\- Ahhh... gémit Tsukishima bien malgré lui.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kuroo y aille aussi brusquement. Dès le début, Kuroo imposa un rythme rapide et effréné. Les gémissements emplirent rapidement la chambre du blond, se répercutant sur les murs, ne faisant qu'accroître leur propre plaisir. Kuroo glissa une de ses mains jusqu'au membre de Tsukishima décidant qu'il était enfin temps de le libérer. Il ne fallut que quelques aller retour pour que le blond ne se vide dans un râle de plaisir plus prononcé.

\- Mmmm ! Kuroo... marmonna t-il dans son oreiller.

Tsukishima avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu. Chaque fibre de son être n'était plus que plaisir et tout ce à quoi pouvait encore penser son esprit de manière un tant soit peu cohérente était Kuroo. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer autant ? Pourrait-il un jour le lui dire avec des mots ? Existait-il au moins un mot assez fort pour exprimer la force de ses sentiments à son égard ? Il en venait à en douter désormais. Alors que le plaisir de l'orgasme se déversait peu à peu dans tout son corps, l'esprit de Tsukishima rendit les armes, ne parvenant plus à réfléchir correctement.

Sentant le corps du blond se crisper autour de son membre, Kuroo sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps non plus. Il voulait pourtant en profiter encore un peu. Le corps du blond semblait l'aspirer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi entier. Comme si celui du blond complétait parfaitement le sien. Deux pièces d'un puzzle enfin réunies. Il entra et sorti encore plusieurs fois du corps du blond avant de finalement atteindre lui aussi le point de non retour et de se déverser dans l'antre chaude de son amant.

\- Mmmm, gémit, Kuroo en donna un dernier coup de rein plus fort que les précédents.

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps de Tsukishima, enfouissant son visage dans le cou et les cheveux du blond. Il posa une main sur celle de Tsukishima qui entrelaça alors leurs doigts. Aucun d'eux n'eut vraiment la force de bouger et, par la force des choses, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent ainsi, l'un tout contre l'autre.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Tsukishima fut le premier réveillé le lendemain matin. Quand il bougea pour sortir du lit, il réveilla alors le brun qui passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Le torse de Kuroo contre son dos, Tsukishima se permit de sourire. De toute façon Kuroo ne le verrait pas.

\- Reste encore un peu... marmonna Kuroo.

Tsukishima resta finalement une vingtaine de minute ainsi. La faim commença finalement par se faire sentir.

\- Je voudrais descendre maintenant, alors lâche moi, dit Tsukishima.

\- Non.

\- Tu vas pas commencer à...

\- Je suis trop bien là... Pas toi ?

Kuroo déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Tsukishima.

\- J'ai faim, marmonna alors Tsukishima.

Kuroo relâcha alors son étreinte permettant au plus jeune de se lever. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Tsukishima ressentit une vive douleur au bas du dos. Il grimaça alors avant de porter sa main sur la zone douloureuse. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Kuroo lui demanda :

\- Tu ne devais pas descendre ?

\- Si, mais à cause de quelqu'un mon corps me fait mal, remarqua Tsukishima sur un ton cassant.

\- Ah. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être était un peu rude hier, avoua Kuroo.

\- Peut-être ?

Kuroo s'extirpa rapidement du lit avant de s'habiller sous le regard quelque peu gourmand du blond, qui tenta tout de même de le cacher, en vain, avant de se poster devant lui.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

\- Non, merci dit-il en la repoussant d'un revers de la main.

Il attrapa son bas de pyjama à ses pieds avant de se lever.

\- La prochaine fois t'a intérêt d'y aller plus doucement, remarqua Tsukishima.

À ces mots, Kuroo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas entendre le blond lui parler d'une prochaine fois aussi rapidement et aussi directement. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement avant que son rythme cardiaque n'augmente. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre le blond dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Devant l'étonnement du brun, Tsukishima ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour le surprendre ainsi..

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kei.

\- Rien, répondit Kuroo. Je t'aime, c'est tout, répondit tout simplement le brun.

Le blond se leva avant de quitter sa chambre, suivi par le brun. Le petit déjeuner fut vite expédié et, un peu comme la veille, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la journée dans la chambre du blond. Kuroo sur le lit, Tsukishima à son bureau.

Ils ne parlèrent de rien de bien intéressant en soi, mais d'un peu de tout et surtout de volley. C'était surtout Kuroo qui parlait et Tsukishima l'écoutait. Il ne loupait pas un mot de ce que disait le brun. Pas que cela le passionnait tant que ça, mais il se rendait compte que le moment où le brun devrait partir se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une nouvelle fois le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda finalement Kuroo ayant remarqué les nombreux coups d'œil de son jeune amant vers le réveil.

\- Non, répondit distraitement Tsukishima perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ah, je sais... Tu es pressé que je m'en aille, c'est ça ?

\- Non, dit une nouvelle fois le blond.

Cette fois, la voix du plus jeune fut emplit d'une certaine tristesse qui n'échappa pas au brun. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il vit le regard du blond. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi peiné. Il s'assit au bord du lit avant de taper la place à côté de lui. Tsukishima regarda la place juste à côté de Kuroo, revenant sur Terre. Il craignait tellement de voir Kuroo repartir qu'il oubliait le plus important : profiter de lui pendant qu'il était encore là. Il se leva finalement avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Kuroo. Ce dernier l'attira dans ses bras avant de s'allonger sur le lit, Tsukishima tout contre lui, la tête de ce dernier reposant sur sa poitrine. Kuroo laissa sa main glisser délicatement dans les mèches blondes du plus jeune.

L'après-midi fila plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu et après un rapide repas, Kuroo prépara ses affaires. Contre toute attente, Tsukishima tint à le raccompagner jusqu'à la gare. Le trajet se fit en silence. Quelque pas après avoir quitté la maison du blond, Kuroo glissa sa main dans celle du plus jeune qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Le chemin se fit dans un silence plutôt lourd. Une fois arrivé, Kuroo rejoignit son quai, Tsukishima toujours à ses côté. Le quai était quasiment désert. Les rares voyageurs se trouvaient assez éloignés d'eux.

\- Bien, tu vas pouvoir y aller, dit alors Kuroo en regardant l'heure. Mon train ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Mmm, grommela Tsukishima.

\- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi au début, voilà que tu ne veux pas que je parte maintenant, se moqua gentiment Kuroo espérant détendre l'atmosphère et surtout rendre à Tsukishima son côté sarcastique.

\- Et alors, ça te pose problème ? S'énerva légèrement le blond.

\- Non, répondit Kuroo heureux.

Le train du brun se fit entendre.

\- À la prochaine dit Kuroo avant de faire demi-tour.

Une main agrippa son poignet le forçant à faire demi-tour. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que les douces lèvres du blond venaient capturer les siennes dans un doux baiser. Tendre et passionné, Tsukishima voulait lui faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard, aussi confus soit-il encore un peu parfois, mais pourtant si sincère. Il mit fin au baiser avant de murmura faiblement, le cœur battant et pour la toute première fois :

\- Je t'aime.

Kuroo était aux anges. Il sourit légèrement, ravi comme jamais d'être venu passer le week-end auprès du blond.

\- Et tu me dis ça maintenant, sachant que je n'ai plus le temps de te récompenser, se plaignit pourtant le capitaine des Chats.

\- Évidemment, répondit Tsukishima un sourire supérieur sur le visage. De cette manière tu seras obligé de revenir rapidement, remarqua-t-il. À moins que tu ne mettes fin à ton système punitions/récompenses ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! Prends ça comme une avance.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec impatience avant de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du blond. En quelques secondes Tsukishima sentait déjà son corps réagir aux baisers du brun. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait s'y prendre pour lui faire perdre la tête simplement en l'embrassant. Un gémissement se perdit dans la bouche du brun qui s'éloigna de Tsukishima.

\- La suite la prochaine fois.

Cette fois-ci il partit en courant. Il eut à peine le temps de monter que les portes se refermèrent quelques secondes après. Tsukishima regarda le train emportant celui qu'il aimait s'éloigner. Il rebroussa chemin et rentra chez lui. Il monta immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de son lit avec l'intention de s'y allonger et ne plus en bouger quand un morceau de papier sur l'oreiller attira son attention. Il s'en empara et sourit après l'avoir lu.

\- On dirait qu'il avait encore tout prévu, murmura Tsukishima pour lui-même.

Kuroo qui était en effet remonté un peu avant de partir prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose avait laissé une note pour le blond : son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse.

 _N'hésite pas à passer ou à m'écrire._

 _Je t'aime._

Il s'allongea finalement, serrant le morceau de papier tout contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Ce dernier sentait l'odeur de Kuroo... Il sourit alors. D'une certaine manière c'était comme si une partie de lui était encore avec lui. Il s'endormit finalement avec la sensation que le brun était avec lui. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une envie : revoir son petit ami et que ce dernier lui donne enfin sa récompense.


End file.
